Abduction
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! What happens when Seifer kidnaps Selphie? *Sephie/Seifer*
1. Default Chapter

  
Selphie picked up her bag off of the hotel floor. For the last few days she had been staying at   
the Balamb Hotel. After the defeat of Ultimecia everyone had decided to take well-needed   
vacations, and Selphie chose Balamb because of its simple beauty. She gave a little sigh before   
closing the hotel door behind her. She had a strange feeling something was going to happen . . .   
  
She heard a slurred masculine voice yelling as she began heading down the stairs. She froze as   
she recognized the voice. She identified Seifer almost immediately. She gripped her luggage and   
headed down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Seifer stopped yelling at the receptionist and looked up at the stairs through blurry eyes. He   
had gotten quite wasted the hour before, trying to drown out memories. He gave a grin as one   
part of his past came walking down the stairs. She walked right up to him, her tiny figure not   
faltering.  
  
"What are you doing here Seifer?" From where she was standing she could smell the alcohol.   
He just grinned. "Well if it isn't the little messenger girl. Are you here all alone?"  
  
She knew he was trying to intimidate her. She just sighed. "I'm tired and you're drunk. NOT a   
good combination." She tried to walk past and out of the lobby but he grabbed her arm.   
"Where are you going? I don't think we're done talking yet."  
  
She froze as worry overtook her. She hadn't brought along her weapon since she was just   
staying in Balamb. She swung her bag at him and it hit him squarely in the stomach.   
  
"I'm outta here!" While he stepped back in surprise, she ran out the door, not bothering to   
retrieve her luggage. She ran out into the street, almost bumping into the Hotel owner and his   
daughter. She muttered apologies as she took a right turn. Right afterwards she realized her   
mistake. She lead herself onto the harbor, a dead end.   
  
Her mind raced. He would be coming after her soon. She turned and hid behind a car, hoping   
Seifer's drunken state would make him not as observant. She had only been hiding for a little   
while when she heard footsteps. She held her breath as he walked past her twice. Just when   
she thought she was safe he ducked down and looked under the car. She gave a little yelp and   
tried to run but he grabbed her around the waist. She heard a screech of tires and before she   
really understood what happened she was thrown into the back seat of a car. Seifer climbed in   
after her and they rolled off down the streets and out of Balamb.   
  
Raijin who was driving spoke up. "This is kind of scary, ya know? Squall and them are going   
to be after us." Fuijin almost kicked him but stopped since he was driving. "IDIOT"  
  
Seifer just kind of shrugged. "They need someone to keep them on their toes."  
  
  
Selphie who had been in shock through all of this finally reacted. She started screaming at   
Seifer. "Just what are you doing? Are you crazy? What is the point of this?"  
  
He held his head, her shrill voice making it throb. "Stop with the questions!"  
  
Selphie sighed and sat back. She could tell it was useless to question him right now. She   
looked at the scenery moving by. For a second she considered jumping out of the car but that   
didn't seem like such a good idea. Soon the moving of the car had her in a quiet slumber.  
  
***  
  
When she awoke, she cursed herself. She always was a heavy sleeper. She looked at her   
surroundings. She was laying down on a cushiony bed. "They must have carried me here" she   
murmured. As she looked around the room, she saw a window. She quickly ran over and   
looked through the blinds. She almost welled up in tears when she saw she was on the second   
story. She looked back over to the bed. Beside it was a night stand with a lamp on it.   
"Maybe if I hit him with it . . . "  
  
No such luck. Before she reached the stand, the door swung open. Seifer stood there with a   
scowl. He looked haggard. It was easy to see he was in the beginning stages of a hangover.   
She glared back at him, showing she wasn't going to let him control her. He walked over to   
her.   
  
"You will listen to me and do what I tell you while you're here. Understood?"  
  
"No" she responded simply. "Why should I?"  
  
He gave a cocky grin. "If you know what's best for you you'll listen."  
  
She stuck her tongue out. "I'm not scared of you. You're just a big meanie who thinks you're   
all that. But you're not."  
  
His grin immediately faded. For a second it looked like he was going to hit her but he stopped   
himself. Instead he grabbed her and pulled her into a hard kiss. Her heart sped up in shock as   
the kiss turned deeper. A second later he pushed her away. "I'm warning you, watch what   
you're doing." She just stood there in shock as he closed and locked the door, leaving her   
alone with her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Something kind of new eh? Well please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. You probably already know that but . . . yeah  
  
  
Seifer sat before the fire brooding. Just a little while ago he had kidnaped someone.   
And not just anyone, one of the most famous SeeDs! What was he thinking?!  
  
He rubbed his aching temples and stood up. His hangover was gone but a headache from the   
stress had taken its place. "Well I guess I should go check up on her" he murmured.  
  
For the second time that evening he climbed up the billowing staircase that was in the center of   
the mansion he, Raijin, and Fuijin occupied. There were also maids and gardeners scattered   
about but they usually didn't make themselves seen. The posse had bought the mansion awhile   
ago using the funds they had gotten from the Galbadian army and Edea. It was one good thing   
that came out of that whole mess. He went down the long hall at the top of the stairs to the last   
room on the left where Selphie was being held.  
  
He opened the door a crack only to hear small sniffles coming from inside. As he opened it   
more, he saw Selphie sitting on the bed crying, her head buried in a blanket. She heard him   
coming and lifted her head up. Her emerald eyes were red as was her nose. He crossed his   
arms over his chest, not seeming to care.  
  
Selphie saw Seifer coming and panicked. He had kissed her earlier. What if he tried something   
else? She reached for the closest thing, a small pillow, and flung it at him.  
  
Seifer saw the pillow coming and caught it in his left hand. Selphie not knowing what to do   
threw another pillow, which Seifer caught in his right hand. He gave a cocky grin. "Maybe you   
should work on your aim."  
  
Selphie looked on the bed. There was one last pillow left. She quickly picked it up and   
whipped it at Seifer. Since his hands where full, he couldn't block this one and it hit him   
squarely in the face. Selphie almost laughed but stopped herself when she saw the expression   
that adorned his face. He threw down the pillows and stormed over to the bed.   
  
Selphie jumped up off the bed and backed up against the wall. He looked like he was going to   
kill her with his bare hands.   
  
When he spoke, his voice was quiet and controlled. "Do you have any idea who you're   
messing with little girl?"  
  
"You wouldn't do anything to me!"   
  
He moved in closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "Just try me."  
  
Selphie gulped. Maybe she should just keep her mouth shut. She wanted to change the subject   
so she gave a weak smile. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Seifer looked at her as if she was crazy. Just a second ago they were in a serious fight and now   
she was complaining about being hungry. He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"You're not going to starve me are you?"  
  
"I'll do what I want to." Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. He couldn't harm her in any   
way or he would be in serious trouble.  
  
Selphie saw that he was thinking and saw an opportunity. Before he even realized what was   
going on she dashed out the door and started for the stairs. Maybe if she could find the exit on   
time. . .   
  
Too late. Seifer's long legs were no match for her short ones and in no time he had picked her   
up. She gave a squeal of protest as he threw her over his shoulder with ease.   
  
"Put me down!" She squealed as she pounded on his back but he didn't respond. He carried   
down the stairs and threw her on the living room couch. He glared at her.  
  
"Are you always this stupid?"  
  
"Are you always this grumpy?" she retorted. She knew it was dumb to fight with him but she   
had to stand up for herself.  
  
He gave an arrogant grin. "You haven't seen anything yet." He looked at a closed door on the   
right side of the couch. "There's the kitchen. Come on."  
  
Cautiously she followed him. He opened the swinging door for her. "Ladies first." She walked   
in and was surprised at how nicely put together the room was. A big black marble table in the   
middle of the room complimented both the checkered tile floor and the white washed walls.   
The counters which were against one wall where of the same marble as the table. Selphie   
smiled and sat in a chair at the table. "So what are we eating?"  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't believe how nice he was being. He opened the fridge. When   
he looked inside, he saw that only condiments were left and closed the door. He turned back   
to Selphie. "We're going to have to order in. What do you want?"  
  
"I don't care what it is as long as it's food!" She clasped her hands together and smiled. "What  
are you getting?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'll just get a pizza for everyone." He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket   
and placed an order for a large pizza. As soon as he hung up Selphie walked over.   
  
"Can I look at that?" She went for the phone but he held it above her head.   
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid? You'll just call your stupid little friends."  
  
Selphie grabbed at it but it was too high. "I will not . . . I just want to look at it!"  
  
Seifer got sick of this quick. "Go sit down!"  
  
Selphie sat in a chair and put her head against the table. "I hope they're looking for me . . . "  
  
***  
  
Irvine was starting to get frantic. Selphie was supposed to meet him at the Balamb Train   
Station over an hour ago. He finally left the station and started searching for her. He made his   
way to all the houses but still there was no sigh of her. Finally he walked into the hotel. He   
slowly walked up to the counter, afraid of what the receptionist would tell him.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am but do you happen to know if Selphie Tilmitt staying here?"  
  
She gave a sad look. "She was but . . . "  
  
"But what?"  
  
"...She was taken. By Seifer Almasy."  
  
Irvine narrowed his eyes at that name. He should have known Seifer would do something like   
this. He ran out of the hotel and climbed back aboard the Ragnarok where everyone was   
waiting.  
  
Squall who was piloting turned to Irvine. "Is she there?"  
  
Irvine plopped down in a chair and gritted his teeth. "The stupid lapdog has her."  
  
Quistis gasped. "Seifer? What would he want with her?"  
  
Irvine shrugged. "I have no idea. But we better get her back before he does something   
horrible."  
  
Rinoa spoke up. "But what are we going to do? We have no idea where they could be!"  
  
Squall put the Ragnarok in auto pilot and went over to stand by Rinoa. "He'll probably be   
around Galbadia. I've heard he has a house there." The gang thought of what they should do   
as the Ragnarok flew on.  
  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE R&R and tell me!  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 and all that.  
  
  
Selphie finished the piece of pizza she was eating and smiled. It had been awhile since she was  
actually able to just sit back and relax. Being a SeeD and all there wasn't exactly a lot of time for  
laziness. She was almost enjoying herself . . . almost. She looked at Seifer who was sitting  
across from her. On his left sat Fujin and on his right was Raijin. They all were watching her  
carefully, as if waiting for her to do something evil.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! It's annoying."  
  
Raijin shrugged. "Sorry but we can't risk it ya know? We don't know what's on your sleeve."  
Seifer smirked. "You mean UP your sleeve. Even though he is confused he is right."  
  
Selphie pouted. "I officially hate this."  
  
"I know. And I'm officially enjoying every moment of it."  
  
Fujin looked at Seifer's smile and immediately worried. It was a look of almost . . . wanting for  
Selphie. She turned away. Seifer was everything to her. Maybe tonight would be the night to tell  
him her feelings. She excused herself and made her way to her bedroom to change into something  
more flattering. Yes, tonight was definitely the night.  
  
***  
  
After returning to Garden, everyone was tired, except Irvine who was restless. They had all  
joined for one last time that night in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. Irvine pulled his hat over  
his eyes and was lost in his thoughts. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Selphie. He  
could only imagine what was going on in Seifer's head. He turned to his left to see Zell nodding  
off. He abruptly hit him on the side of the head.  
  
"This isn't a time to nap."  
  
"It's two in the morning of coarse it's time to nap! Are you crazy?"  
  
Irvine sighed. "Maybe I am. I just have a feeling Selphie's in trouble. He's probably attacking  
her right now!"  
  
***  
  
Selphie's eyes lit up with dread. "Seifer don't!" He just gave a grin and moved closer. "If you  
do it . . . you'll be sorry!" She had backed herself in a corner. Seifer took out his gun and pointed  
it right at her face. Her mouth opened to make sound . . .   
  
And a giggle came out.  
  
Seifer squirted her face until she couldn't take it. By the time he was done her once curled hair  
flopped. He smiled and put the gun back under his trench coat.  
  
"That'll teach you for defying me."  
  
"Defying you? You call playfully spraying you with water defiance?" She wrung her hair and  
smiled. "I had no idea you were so playful. It's kind of cute in a weird sort of way."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Cute?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
He looked at her in confusion. She's attracted to me? Not that I can blame her of course. He  
stopped his thoughts. "It is 2:30. I think it's time to go to bed." He started leading her up the  
stairs. "Oh and I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. There's guards all over the place that'll  
do with you what they please."  
  
Not sure whether he was serious or not she shrugged. "Okey dokey"  
  
Seifer stopped at the top of the stairs. "And don't say okey dokey again. Ever."  
  
***  
  
Fujin looked at herself in the mirror. Usually her pajamas consisted of a flannel nightgown but  
tonight was different. A silky short pink nightgown now adorned her. She had slipped off the eye  
patch she usually wore for effect and dotted her eyelashes with a small amount of mascara. Now,  
she was ready.  
  
She slowly crept down the hall. Her room was right across from Seifer's. She crossed the room  
and knocked on the cream colored door that belonged to the knight, her knight. Her heart  
pounded while she waited for the reply.  
  
The door opened and Seifer only wearing black sweat pants answered. "Hey Fuj what do you  
need?"  
  
She was relieved her wasn't sleeping. She built up her courage and spoke to him. "I have to talk  
to you about something."  
  
He opened the door wider and she stepped inside. It had only been the second time she had  
entered his room since he was so private about it. Surprisingly, it was neat. His bed was still  
made, showing that he had not yet slept. She sat down, the silky black comforter feeling smooth  
against her bare legs.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"I know you can talk. So just spit it out."  
  
"I...love you"  
  
Seifer didn't hear her though, because Selphie's screams covered her up. He ran out of the room,   
leaving Fujin and her tears.  
  
  
Well what do you think? PLEASE review and I'll continue k? Also I'm always up for  
suggestions!  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Seifer looked from the top of the stairs and saw Selphie struggling with a guard. It was   
apparent she was losing the fight as the guard slammed her up against the wall. The guard   
kissed her possessively before ripping the right strap of her yellow dress. Without thinking   
Seifer flung down the stairs, turned the guard around, and punched him squarely in the nose.   
The guard fell to the floor holding his new injury. Blood was dripping from his cupped hand.  
  
"What the hell? You told us we could do that!"  
  
Seifer gritted his teeth. "That was before. Now get the hell out of here." The guard left in a   
huff. With a concerned look Seifer turned to back Selphie.  
  
Her face was even paler then usual, her green eyes filled with worry. A trembling was trying to   
hold up the ripped strap. She looked up at him and spoke softly, her voice only above a   
whisper.  
  
"I...I was just looking for the bathroom."  
  
For a reason he didn't know he picked her up in his arms and sat down in a nearby chair. He   
silently cradled her in his arms, feeling ashamed at what he had caused to happen. Finally he   
spoke.  
  
"For what it's worth . . . I'm sorry. I didn't think they would lash out at you like that."  
  
She looked up at him. His face held a sincere expression, showing he actually cared. "It's ok.   
I don't blame you."  
  
He shook his head. "Why are you so forgiving?"  
  
She gave a shrug. "Do you want me to be mad at you?"  
  
He looked away. "I don't know . . . I don't know what I want any more." He took her off of   
his lap and stood up. "I'm returning you home tomorrow. You can borrow an outfit from Fujin   
for the trip."  
  
Selphie just nodded and followed him to Fujin's room. Seifer gave a quick knock on her door.   
  
"Fuj?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fujin was in laying on her bed thinking when Seifer's voice interrupted her thoughts. She smiled   
to herself. "I knew he'd be back."  
  
She opened the door and smiled at Seifer. The smile faded when she saw Selphie standing by   
him.  
  
She was really starting to hate that girl.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Seifer looked at Selphie. "Our little messenger girl had a run in with one of the guards and   
needs some clothes. Can you give her some?"  
  
Fujin was almost tempted to slam the door in their faces but resisted. One of her best qualities   
was to hide her emotions. "YES." She opened the door wider and let Selphie inside. Selphie   
went to walk into the room but Seifer stopped her. "I'll be right out here."  
  
"Thank you Seifer." She gave him a hug.   
  
Fujin could have sworn she felt a needle piercing her heart. Never before had she felt such   
pain. Selphie walked into Fujin's room and closed the door. "Thanks for this Fujin. I   
appreciate it."   
  
Fujin said nothing. She looked in her drawer and picked out the ugliest least revealing outfit she   
could find. It was a black long-sleeved shirt that looked three sizes too big. The only pants she   
had were the black ones she usually wore, so she just picked out a pair of those. She tossed   
them to Selphie and pointed to her bathroom.  
  
When Selphie came out Fujin smiled. She looked absolutely ridiculous. The shirt cam down to   
her mid thigh and she was walking on the pants. Selphie didn't seem to notice though. She   
thanked Fujin once more before opening the door and walking out.  
  
Seifer took one look at Selphie and laughed. It wasn't a cruel laugh but just one that showed   
he was entertained. Selphie took a bow.  
  
"Selphie it's so . . . you."  
  
She smiled. "I knew you'd like it."  
  
Seifer smiled back. It was obvious how much he had changed in the course of time that Selphie was   
jere. The last time he had laughed was . . . right after the whole Ultimecia thing at the docks.   
Taking her back would almost be saddening.   
  
"Seifer?" He looked at Selphie and saw all the laughter was gone from her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked down. "I don't want you to take me back."  
  
Seifer's was taken aback by this. "Why not?"  
  
  
Well, if you return me, you could get in trouble. I don't want that to happen." She smiled.   
"And plus I'm actually having fun here."  
  
Fujin's fist curled in anger. She was so close to getting rid of the half-wit, but now it was   
obvious she was staying. Seifer could never say no to her. But to her surprise, Seifer shook his   
head.  
  
"You're going back. You don't belong here." As if to prove his point he put an arm around an   
ecstatic Fujin.  
  
It was Selphie's turn to be shocked. "But I thought . . ."  
  
Seifer looked down at her. "Hm? You thought I liked you? You really are a naive little girl."   
  
Selphie's emotions passed from hurt to anger. Without saying another word she turned on her   
heel, went to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Seifer put his head in his hand. " It's better this way Selphie . . .if   
only you knew how I felt. "  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry this is long but I'm enjoying writing it =Þ Please read and review!  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...yet MWAHAHA   
  
Irvine's lips curled in a smile. Selphie, his angel, stood before him, her green eyes full of light.   
He stepped closer to her, his long fingers reaching out to touch her cheek. More than anything   
right now he needed to feel the soft snow white skin he had grown to love. He touched her,   
and she gave a tender smile.  
  
"Give me a hug Irvy."  
  
He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, needing to know she was alright. The feel   
of her in his arms, the smell of her hair, everything he loved about her was there. She pulled   
away and gave a sly grin.  
  
"Do you love me Irvy?"  
  
"Of course I do Selphie. You know that."  
  
"I know. And that's why it hurts me so much to do this."  
  
Irvine saw the knife coming at him and stumbled backward in surprise. He felt himself falling   
backward onto the hard floor, and instantly pain shot up his back. He looked up at Selphie.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing?"  
  
She took an intimidating step closer. "Well...I love Seifer now, and he told me I had to get rid   
of you." She gave a sneering grin. "That's what my plan is."  
  
Irvine backed up against the wall and watched as the knife went right for his chest...  
  
He sat up straight in his bed. It took him a few seconds to realize he was back in his bed at   
Garden, drenched in a cold sweat. He rubbed his face and looked at the clock. 5:25 A.M.  
  
  
"This completely sucks." With a sigh, he stood up and headed for the bathroom. There was no   
way he was going to sleep until Selphie was found.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Selphie paced back and forth, trying to burn off the anger. She had never felt more humiliated   
then she had tonight. Did she really confess to Seifer that she liked him?  
  
Suddenly everything caught up to her. The kidnaping, the embarrassment...  
  
She walked right out of her room and headed for Seifer's, her feet stomping all the way. She   
flung open the door only to see he wasn't there. Her annoyance increased as she closed the   
door and headed down the stairs. "He always has to make everything difficult doesn't he?"  
  
As she reached the bottom of the stairs she spotted him sitting on the couch. He looked even   
more drunk than when he had kidnaped her. She marched up to him and put her hands on her   
hips. Seifer looked up and gave a grin.  
  
"You don't look so happy." He reached up and touched her face. "Do you want me to make   
you feel better?"  
  
Selphie's anger left her as confusion took its place. "Seifer what are you doing?"  
  
He pulled her closer, so even though he was sitting, their faces were almost touching. "I'm   
making up for earlier" he said, his voice low.  
  
Selphie didn't know what to do. Part of her was still hurt but part of her...  
  
She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer to him. It was only a matter of seconds before she   
felt his lips pressing against hers, his well sculpted lips devouring hers. Her arms wrapped   
around him as he pulled her into his lap.  
  
Selphie finally came back to her senses and pushed Seifer away. She stood up and touched her   
lips. "Wh-Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Seifer looked at her. Why did he kiss her? She was the most annoying girl he had ever met.   
  
And yet she made him laugh.  
  
It was kind of an odd reason, but it was something he needed more than anything right now.   
He had enjoyed himself more in the past 24 hours than he had in such a long time. Not to   
mention she wasn't bad to look at either.  
  
Finally, he shrugged. "Why do people usually kiss each other?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "You like me? But you said just a few hours ago that-"  
  
"Dammit I know!" He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Selphie, we don't belong   
together and I know that. You should know that too."  
  
"But why don't we belong together? I mean we grew up in the same orphanage, went to the   
same Garden for awhile..." It dawned on her. That's exactly why. She was a SeeD and he   
was her enemy. "Well, they would forgive you! I mean, Squall's more open, Zell's not as hyper   
now that he's with the library girl, and Irvine..." Her boyfriend. The one who was probably   
searching high and low for her right now.  
  
"Oh Hyne. I forgot about Irvine."  
  
Seifer gave a bitter laugh. "See Selphie? The odds are against us. No matter what there   
would always be someone mad or someone trying to break apart."  
  
Selphie didn't know what to say. She knew in her heart she cared more for Seifer than Irvine   
but could she really do that to the cowboy? He was still her boyfriend after all. And what if this   
Seifer thing was just a phase?   
  
She nodded. "I suppose you're right." She started back up to room and stopped at the top of   
the stairs. "You know, I came down here originally to yell at you for earlier. Isn't it weird how   
things turn out?"  
  
Without another word she disappeared into her room.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry this took so long. I didn't know where to go with it. Anyway in the next chapter Irvine   
and Selphie will meet again. PLEASE review! Thanx!  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Irvine saw the mansion in the distance and felt his heart speed up. He knew that was where   
Selphie was. All night he had traveled around his former home, Galbadia, in search of Seifer's   
realm. It was tucked away out of sight, most likely on purpose, which made it so hard to find it   
from the Ragnarok. But yet here he was watching silently as he loaded his gun. "I'll give the   
bastard what he deserves."  
  
He broke into a brisk walk, which ended up a hurried jog as he neared the house. Pretty soon   
he would rescue her and take her home once again. In a few minutes he would see that face he   
loved so much.  
  
He was out of breath by the time he reached the door step. "Where is everyone?" He had   
expected guards to be waiting but he found none. They could be hiding of course but in the   
desert-like territory there really was no where to hide. He wiped the beads of sweat from his   
brow as he turned the handle of the door and stepped inside.  
  
It was quiet . . . too quiet. He drew his gun instantly, but it wasn't fast enough. As he whipped   
around to shoot whatever presence was there, he was hit over the head with a blunt object.   
He crumbled to the floor.  
  
Raijin stood over the cowboy. "What should we do with him? Seifer won't be happy he's   
here, ya know?"  
  
"BASEMENT" Fujin replied simply. Raijin nodded as he began to drag the cowboy.  
  
  
"Ugh. He's heavier then he looks ya know?" Fujin's response was to kick him in the shin.   
  
"WIMP."  
  
  
***  
  
  
When Irvine woke up, his head was throbbing. "Where am I?"  
  
It took his eyes a long time to adjust to the dimly lit room. It was a cellar of some sort that was   
obvious by the grey cement that surrounded him. To the left of him he saw a stone staircase.   
He went to get up but soon realized he was tied down to the chair he was seated in. He   
struggled to get himself free, but try as he might he was stuck. He bowed his head in defeat.   
"I'm sorry Selphie. I'm sorry for failing you."  
  
***  
  
Squall's worry was almost showing through his cool exterior as he walked around the 1st floor   
of Garden. Not only was Selphie gone, but they had woken up this morning to find Irvine gone   
as well. It was obvious the sharp shooter had gone to save his girlfriend.  
  
Rinoa who was walking behind Squall sensed her boyfriend's concern. "Don't worry Squall.   
I'm sure Irvine will be all right. I mean, Seifer's not that bad of a guy."  
  
Squall whipped around. "Not a bad guy? When he was here at Garden, he was a menace to   
everyone. He left, causing even more trouble and helped in killing and injuring hundreds of   
innocent people. He's kidnaped you and now he's got Selphie." He shook his head. "Not a   
bad guy? How could you say that?"  
  
Rinoa looked down. "I'm sorry Squall. It's just when he was with the sorceress he couldn't   
control what he did. I mean yeah he was mean but he would never hurt anyone."  
  
Squall sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well we still have to consider the possibility   
that he will. Especially since he has Selphie and probably Irvine now."  
  
"I guess you're right. Do you want me to gather everyone?"  
  
"That would be great."   
  
She kissed his cheek. "Alright see you in a little while."  
  
He nodded as she left and walked toward the cafeteria. He was definitely going to need a large   
intake of coffee to keep him going.  
  
***  
  
Selphie ran her hand along the walls of the hallway. This would be the last time she walked   
around this house. She knew it was best that she was leaving and yet she felt a pang of   
sadness.   
  
She walked to the kitchen and smiled as she remembered the meal they had shared earlier. She   
had only stayed here for a short time but already she felt a closeness to the place. As she   
turned to her left, she noticed a door she hadn't seen before. Her curiosity arose. "Seifer   
won't mind if I look around."  
  
Immediately after opening the door she realized she was in some kind of basement. The musky   
smell and slight dampness gave that away. As she descended the stairs, a figure came into   
view. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the brim of the hat she knew so well. "Irvine?"  
  
Irvine squinted into the darkness. He had sworn he had heard her voice . . . he grinned as she   
came into view. She was dressed oddly, but still he knew the petite girl right away.  
  
"Irvine what are you doing down here?" Her voice held a tint of fear.  
  
"Don't be scared. I've only been here a little while. I came to rescue you and the two freaks   
caught me. Could you untie me?"  
  
Selphie nodded numbly as she untied the ropes. The gunman stood up, stretching his aching   
limbs. After that he took Selphie in his arms in one fluid motion and hugged her. "I missed you   
so much."  
  
She felt tears spring to her eyes. She wasn't quite sure if it was because she didn't want to   
leave or she did. But she pulled him away. "We have to get out of here."   
  
Irvine turned to Selphie. "They didn't hurt you did they?"  
  
She smiled. "Nope. Seifer was just drunk. He didn't know what he was doing."  
  
"I'm still going to make him regret what he did for the rest of his life." Selphie winced at that   
but didn't say anything. What could she say?  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs the door flung open. Fujin stood at the top. "Where do   
you think you're going?"  
  
Irvine went to draw his gun but realized it was gone. He glared. "We're going home."   
  
Fujin gave a slight grin. "I don't think so." In one swift motion she pushed Selphie. The girl   
tried to regain her balance but she wasn't quick enough. She felt herself falling backward.   
  
Irvine watched as everything seem to go into slow motion. He reached his hand but his effort   
was lost as he watched Selphie's tiny figure descend back down the stairs. She reached the   
bottom with a thud, her body not moving. Irvine immediately ran to her, hoping that she was   
alright. Her breathing was ragged and her body motionless. A trickle of blood ran down the   
side of her face. It was obvious she needed to get to a hospital and quick.  
  
For the first time since the incident Irvine turned to Fujin who was watching in slight horror. It   
was a rash thing what she had done. She backed up as Irvine advanced on her. His voice was   
low and menacing. "You just wait til I get my hands on you." She opened the door, closed it,   
and locked it in a flash. She pressed her back to the door and slowly slid down, feeling her   
body deflating. What would Seifer do if he found out?  
  
He wouldn't find out. She knew Raijin hadn't told him that they had captured Irvine. So she   
could just tell him Selphie left on her own. It made sense didn't it?  
  
She stood back up. She had to go tell Raijin of her plan before he could spoil it.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A little bit of a twist. Well this story is coming to a close. The next chapter might be the last.   
I hope you enjoy reading this! And PLEASE review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.   
  
Fujin stood in Seifer's bedroom barely breathing. Raijin and herself had just told him the story   
of how Selphie supposedly left. The knight seemed a little skeptical as he raised a golden brow.   
"So she just left?"  
  
Fujin and Raijin both nodded in unison. "Er . . . I guess she didn't want to stay here anymore   
ya know?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."   
  
Seifer shook his head. Something just wasn't right. Why would she just leave? Where would   
she go? They were in the middle of the desert for Hyne's sake. Not to mention Fujin's speech   
only became impaired when she was nervous. Yes something definitely wasn't right. He let his   
body relax so he'd appear to be unsuspicious. "All right then. Fuj would you go get me some   
water?"   
  
As soon as Fujin left the room Seifer turned to Raijin. "What's going on?"  
  
Raijin stood there dumbly, afraid to blow his cover. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Seifer turned to a window and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not stupid. You guys are up   
to something." He turned back to stare at Raijin, his eyes hard. "I'll ask you one more time.   
What's going on?"  
  
Raijin covered his face with his hands. "She's in the basement with the cowboy. There was an   
accident and she got hurt ya know? Fujin was afraid you'd be mad–"   
  
Seifer rushed down the stairs and ran to the kitchen fearing the worse. He opened the cellar   
door and felt his heart skip a beat. At the bottom of the stairs a frightened Irvine was cradling   
Selphie in his arms. From the way she was laying it was apparent she was unconscious. He   
took the stairs two at a time, hoping it wouldn't be too late.  
  
Irvine looked up to see Seifer barreling toward him. He wasted no time making threats or   
asking questions. "We need to get her out of here."  
  
Seifer swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at her. 'It's all my fault she's like this' He   
shook the thought. "Can you move her?"  
  
Irvine nodded as he picked her up. "The Ragnarok's sitting outside. If we can get her there,   
we should be able to make it to the Infirmary."  
  
They made their way up the stairs and out of the house. Seifer, so absorbed in his thoughts,   
didn't notice that in the corner of the living room stood a cowering Fujin. He also didn't notice   
as Raijin babbled apologies. All he could think about was Selphie. Memories played back in   
his head like a movie; the kidnaping, the fights, the kiss . . .   
  
They boarded the Ragnarok and made their way to the cockpit. A chair was quickly reclined   
to hold Selphie as Irvine drove. Seifer sat in the chair beside her. He brushed a bang out of her   
face. "I'm so sorry Selphie. I never meant for any of this to happen."   
  
Irvine overhearing Seifer's sudden rush of emotion felt a mix of confusion and jealousy. Was   
this the Seifer that injured and killed thousands? There was no time to contemplate it however,   
for they had arrived at Garden.  
  
Gently, Seifer took Selphie in his arms, cradling her injured head. Irvine frowned as Seifer   
headed to leave. "You can't go into Garden. You'll be killed on the spot!"  
  
"I don't care." he said simply. Irvine just shook his head and followed Seifer as they made   
there way to the entrance.  
  
***  
  
When Selphie awoke, the first thing she realized was how hard her head was pounding. The   
second thing she noticed is she wasn't in her normal bed at Seifer's. As her eyes focused, she   
saw she was back at her home in the infirmary. She sat up, too quickly, and a sharp pain ran   
through her head. Grimacing, she laid back down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She turned to her left to see Dr. Kadowaki.   
  
"My head hurts but other then that I'm fine." She was silent for a second as she tried to piece   
together what happened. "Where's Seifer?" She blurted all of a sudden.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki shook her head. "He's locked up in a vacant dorm. The boy was just dumb   
coming here."  
  
"He...he came here for me." the tiny girl whispered.  
  
"Hm?"   
  
Selphie stood up, wobbling a bit. "I have to go see him."  
  
"Are you crazy? After what he did to you? Not to mention you're in no condition to even   
leave the infirmary. Now just lay down and relax. I'll be back in a second with some food."  
  
As soon as Dr. Kadowaki left the room, Selphie arose from the bed and made her way out to   
the hall. She had to get to Seifer and get him out of there before it was too late.  
  
She made her way to the dorms and leaned against the wall, trying to regain some stability.   
"The last thing I need right now is to pass out here."  
  
She passed by a dozen rooms and turned the corner to find a dozen more in her path. She   
gave a sigh of frustration. How was she ever going to find him?  
  
It was when she went down the very last hall that she saw a SeeD guarding one of the rooms.   
She quickened her pace and stood in front of him, putting on the sweetest smile she could   
muster.  
  
"Is this the room they're keeping Seifer in?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"Yeah it is. But you don't need to worry about him any more. I hear he's going to fry for his   
mistakes."  
  
Selphie tried to swallow the rising lump in her throat. "Can I talk to him?"  
  
The SeeD raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"There's...there's something I have to find out."  
  
The guy shook his head and moved out of the way. "Ok."  
  
Selphie quickly made her way into the room, adjusting her eyes to the darkness of it. She found   
Seifer staring out a window across the room. Selphie quietly made her way to him. "Seifer"?  
  
Seifer whipped around with a mix of shock and relieve enveloping his features. "What the hell   
are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to rescue you. We have to get you out of here!"  
  
"Are you crazy? There's students everywhere you turn. Not to mention your seriously injured!   
How the hell did you get this far from the infirmary?"  
  
Selphie put her hands over her ears. "Stop yelling!" Tears sprang to her eyes. "Don't you   
understand? If we don't get you out of here you'll die!" In a split second she found herself in   
his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
His arms went around her, his hand absently stroking her hair. After a few moments Selphie's   
trying stopped, living her with nothing but hiccups and a slight dizziness that wouldn't go away.   
Seifer noticing her disorientation picked her up in his arms, carrying her out the door and into   
the hall. "I love you Selph" He whispered.   
  
Selphie's reply wasn't heard however, for the shot that rang out masked any other sound. In a   
matter of seconds the former knight crumpled to the ground, taking Selphie with him  
  
***  
  
Hm . . . I'm not sure how this is going to end now. I'm up for any suggestions or opinions~so   
please review and tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Selphie looked around in confusion, her heart beating fast. What had just happened? It wasn't   
long before she saw the SeeD out of the corner of her eye. She paled as she saw the gun in his   
hand and traced its line of fire. She let out a shrill scream as she saw Seifer's thigh. He was   
holding it shakingly but his attempt to stop the blood wasn't working.  
  
Selphie cursed herself as she realized she was without a curaga. Immediately she stood up.   
"Does anyone have a curaga?" Her attempt was only met with silence. The SeeD was now   
gone, leaving her and Seifer alone in the desolate hall. She clutched her head in a panicked   
state before regaining her composure.  
  
She kneeled next to Seifer, gently lifting him up to take the trench coat from around him. "Not   
my coat." he said jokingly, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
She gave him a small smile before ripping the coat. She took one of the longer shards and   
wrapped it around his thigh tightly. He hissed in pain.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, her hot tears of sadness mixing with his tears of agony.   
"I'll be right back. I'm going to get help."  
  
Before she could stand up, he grasped her hand. "Don't leave. Stay here with me."  
  
She shook her head. "If I stay here . . . I have to go get someone."   
  
He clutched at her with more desperation. "Selphie . . . I don't know if I can hold on."  
  
She put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk like that. I'll be right back."  
  
***  
  
Seifer slowly woke up in the infirmary. He looked down at his leg which was now neatly   
bandaged. No sooner then he started to relax he heard a squeal. "You're awake!" A bundle   
of yellow attacked him with kisses. Finally Selphie stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "I   
should be mad at you."  
  
Seifer arched a brow. "Mad? Why?"  
  
"You had me scared to death that you were seriously injured."  
  
"I was! That hurt like hell!"  
  
She giggled. "It was just a surface wound ya big baby."  
  
He crossed his arms in a pouty sort of way. "You were flipping out too."  
  
"Only because you were." she retorted. "Anyway, I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
He swung his legs over the bed. "For now. What about you? You're supposed to be resting."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm fine now." She tugged on his arm. "We have to go."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and set her on his good leg. "Where is there to go? I can't run   
forever Selph." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know." She traced a finger along his   
vest. "I just don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
He smirked. "Isn't it a little late for that?"  
  
She picked her head up. "Seifer I'm serious! The guy guarding the door said . . . well what he   
said wasn't very good."  
  
He grinned. "Did you know your nose wrinkles when you're angry?"  
  
The small girl stood up and threw her hands in the air. "You're impossible!"  
  
"No." he started quietly as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "I'm in love."  
  
Selphie was shocked into silence as his lips met hers. She quickly recovered though and   
pressed herself against him. He nearly squished her with his arms, but she didn't notice. All she   
noticed was the contrast between his soft lips and his hard body.  
  
"Selphie?" A questioning voice broke the two lovers' kiss. They turned to the door to see   
Quistis with a clueless expression. "What are you doing? He's dangerous! He's . . . Seifer!"   
she added with a grimace.  
  
Selphie slowly separated herself from Seifer. "What's going on Quisty?"  
  
"Nothing except we've all been worried sick about you. Especially Irvine."  
  
Selphie flinched at the name. "Quisty can I talk to you in the hall?"  
  
The instructor nodded before turning to Seifer. "Behave." Seifer rolled his eyes and laid back   
on the bed as the two girls left the infirmary.  
  
Once out in the hall Selphie spoke. "First of all, what are they planning to do with Seifer?"  
  
"We don't know yet. We're holding a meeting tonight in the cafeteria to decide what's the best   
thing to do."  
  
Selphie gave a nod of approval. "Secondly, where's Irvine?"  
  
"Last I knew he was taking a nap in his dorm. He really hasn't slept since we found out you   
were missing."  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Selphie started on her way to the dormitories but was stopped as Quistis put a   
hand on her shoulder. "Hold on a sec. It's my turn to ask the questions." She leaned slightly   
against the wall. "First of all how did you get kidnaped?"  
  
Selphie squinted in an attempt to remember everything that happened. She started out with her   
staying in Balamb and continued to tell about Seifer's mansion. As she got deeper into the story   
her ease increased, and her arms wailed about as she became more into the story. She finished   
with the part about the cellar. "That's all I remember."   
  
Quistis stood in awe for a second before bursting into laughter. "You actually enjoyed yourself   
didn't you?"  
  
Selphie grinned sheepishly. "It was definitely something to remember. Any more questions?"  
  
Quistis held up a slender finger. "One more. What was going on when Seifer got shot?"  
  
"I went to visit him and I got a little dizzy. He went to take me to the infirmary but I guess the   
guard thought he was kidnaping me." She shook her head. "Quisty . . . I don't know what to   
do. Technically I'm still dating Irvine. But ever since this whole thing started; I'm so confused!"  
  
The instructor put a comforting hand on her friends back. "You need to tell Irvine how you feel   
then."  
  
"How? He went through so much trouble to save me. I feel horrible."  
  
"You'll feel even more horrible if you don't tell him the truth. I'd go tell him right now while   
he's in his dorm."  
  
Selphie gave a quick nod of appreciation before running to the dormitories once more.  
  
***  
  
Irvine gave a yawn and shuffled to the door as someone knocked. Who would be bothering   
him now? He was relieved when Selphie stepped into the room. "Hi Sefie."  
  
"Hi Irvy." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I came here to talk to you about   
something."  
  
He knitted his brows in concern. "Is something wrong?"  
  
When she didn't answer, his concern grew. "Selphie–"  
  
"I think we should break up." she blurted. She was mildly embarrassed at how quickly it had   
come out.  
  
"Why?" She toyed with the keys on the computer absent-mindedly. "There's no easy way to   
say this." She stopped as she toyed with the words in her head, trying to figure out how to say   
it.  
  
"There's someone else isn't there." She nodded. "I'm so sorry Irvine."  
  
"Hey it's ok. Not all good things can last forever right?" He sat down on the bed. "Just out of   
curiosity, who is it? Zell?"  
  
Selphie shook her head vigorously. "Hyne no!" She took a deep breath. "It's Seifer."  
  
Irvine didn't know whether to laugh or cry or both. "The lap dog?"  
  
"Don't call him that!" she snapped. "He couldn't help what he was doing back then. He's   
different then everyone thinks."  
  
He pulled his hat down over his eyes and laid down. "Whatever Selph. I'm too tired to argue   
with ya right now. If I would've known you guys were having a secret rendevous I wouldn't   
have rescued you."  
  
"Irvine." She started but stopped. "I'll just let you sleep. See you later."  
  
He gave a little wave with his hand as she left. As soon as the door closed, he lifted his hat.   
"Did that just really happen?" He sighed. He'd worry about it after he caught up on some   
sleep.  
  
***  
  
Almost done! Next chapter will definitely be the last. And I actually know ahead of time   
what's going to go on :) Don't forget to review! 


End file.
